


Beyond Infinity

by AutoRespawnse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, I can't write a story without a gay protagonist, M/M, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, POV Second Person, Xeno, Xenolinguistics, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, space, starships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutoRespawnse/pseuds/AutoRespawnse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jules Beauchene is one of the few science officers in the Company, a military-trained group of explorers using starships to explore the galaxy. An alien life form is brought aboard the CSS Freedom and he immediately captures the young scientists attention. Jules has dedicated his life to studying aliens for the Company, but something about this alien is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters named are creations of my own, and hopefully don't compare to anyone else's. This is an original work, and my only non-fandom work at the moment. Feedback is entirely welcome and appreciated!

"Standup." Commander Deion Coleman’s voice made you jump and you were confused for amoment because you were already standing beside the man’s command chair, your fingers laced behind your back. You realized a second later that he was talking to the prisoner that had just been brought in and dropped at his feet and not at you. You were still unused to being on the bridge, and even more confused to be on the Commander’s platform, but they’d asked you to join them here for the introduction of the prisoner. You assumed that was because they’d caught some form of alien—why else would you be involved? You were a Xenobiologist, not an officer.

The man in question slowly rose to his feet with grace and beauty, something you remembered being told about the Feyraxian’s. He looked as though he used hardly any muscle he was so light on his feet, even for being such a well-cut man. It must have taken several officers to take him down as he was nearly the size of your commander, who was a formidable man himself. The more you looked him over, the more excitement you felt bubble up within yourself. You’d never been near a Feyraxian before, only their sister race, the Charing. As far as you knew, the Company had never had a Feyrax on their ship before. You could be the first one to record your findings!

The prisoner was muzzled, as was customary for any new form of alien life-form brought aboard the Company vessel you’d been assigned to, the CSS Freedom. The mask allowed for breathing with the filter on the front of it, but the way it was fastened made it impossible to do anything else. You couldn’t see his lips and nose because of the mask, and that made taking his appearance in a little hard, but you could still see his eyes. His rhodolite-colored eyes captivated you, and you found yourself wanting taking a step toward him, but you stopped when you realized what you were doing, resuming your position by the commanders chair.

The Feyrax looked from you to your commander before letting out the barest hint of a growl, so low and deep you thought you could feel it in your chest.

"Take off the muzzle. I’ve got some questions for him." Commander Coleman waved at the quaking guard standing off to the side of the prisoner. He glanced around frantically as he pulled the key off his clip, searching for someone else to take over his job.

With a snort of annoyance, the commander motioned you forward and you happily moved to take the key from the man. You stepped up behind the prisoner and found the lock resting on the back of his neck releasing him from the tight confines of the muzzle. He shook the article off the second he was able, sending it to the ground with another growl.

You stooped to pick it up and he moved to take you down, his foot barely making contact with your leg before you shifted your position. He didn’t find the purchase he needed to remain standing, causing him to topple to the floor.

You righted yourself on your feet over him, glancing at your commander who merely smirked his approval. You waited for him to recover his bearings before you helped him back to his feet and made him face the commander again.

"Doctor." Coleman nodded to you when you moved back to your spot next to him, resuming your attentive stance.

"Now, give me your name, prisoner." The command was a simple one but the man refused to respond to it, letting out another growl that was louder than the last without the muffling effect of the muzzle. Your superior let out a growl of his own, sitting forward on his seat and baring his teeth at the other man. "Speak, Feyraxian dog!"

The look on your prisoner’s face went from angry to amused at his words and he let out the slightest hint of a laugh. You heard him mutter in Feyraxi, and thanks to your education, you managed to understand that he compared the commander’s mother to a dog. You hardly could contain your laughter, hiding your mouth in your hand and pretending to cough.

You cleared your throat a bit and stepped forward, making the Feyrax turn toward you, tilting his head. You were glared at by the officers that surrounded you when you spoke in Caringr, hoping the other would understand you as much as you understood him. “Gret tu nom?”

The man’s garnet gaze softened a bit and a smile spread across his lips before he spoke loud enough for everyone on the bridge to hear. “Nom Ketyen.”

You smiled back at him, opening your mouth to say more—it had been so long since you’d used your language skill, you were ecstatic to speak to someone else—but you were cut off by the Commander raising a hand toward you.

"You are currently being transported to a Company facility near where Earth used to be. There, you will be tagged and sold to a collector or slaver, whoever bids higher. Until then, you are subject to Dr. Beauchene’s research for the Company. Understood?"

The Feyraxian growled again, obviously not too pleased about being kidnapped from a planet that wasn’t even his home and sold. He turned to you and started to speak so fast you only caught every other word. He asked you why they were doing this to him, why he couldn’t be taken home. He kept talking even as they dragged him toward the elevator. He shouted to you until the doors shut on his words and silence filled the bridge again.


	2. Chapter 2

You drew a deep breath in the silence, holding it until afterCommander Coleman ordered the bridge back to work, his voice harsh in the quiet space. The room was alive again in a moment, officers moving to their stations and turning their Coms back on to get back to work. The Company training made it easy to get everyone back up and moving in just a few moments. 

You moved to do as you were told as well, heading toward the elevator to go back to your lab and avoid talking to anyone else, but you were stopped by the commander’s low growl of your name.

"Yes sir?" You turned back toward him, instantly moving to stand at attention like you’d been taught to do in training. He motioned for you to relax and you did, but only marginally so, knowing whatever he had to say you weren’t going to like, if the look on his face had anything to tell you about it.

"You need to be careful when you examine him. I don’t trust that swine and people of your field are hard to come by in the Colonies, you understand me?" The commander was trying to appear relaxed, but you knew better. He was worried about you and instead of flattering you, it made you angry to know that.

"With all due respect, sir, as a Xenobiologist—the talent that you recruited me for—it is my job to inspect and learn everything I can from the strangers we encounter on our journey." You gave him a slight bow of you head. "Me being a Human has nothing to do with my abilities and you know that." You knew your last comment would really make him mad. For a moment, you thought you could see the veins pulsing in his temples from how hard his brain was working. You almost felt bad for pointing out his racism, but it would just get worse if you didn’t say something now. He would say something to someone else and really regret it later. Better you say something now.

"Jules, I am telling you to be careful!" He hissed back at you finally, sitting forward in his chair and glaring right at you. You knew he’d be shaking you by the shoulders if it wouldn’t draw attention to the two of you talking so informally.

You could both get in some real trouble if someone found out you knew each other from the Colonies. Favoritism was not a Company policy.

"And I’m telling you, Deion, that I don’t need you to take care of me!" You glared over at another officer who quickly turned back to their Com. "I am not a child any more!"

You watched his chest puff up and you could tell he wanted to say more but you decided you were done with the conversation, giving him a half-assed salute before you marched away, ignoring him calling out ‘Doctor!' behind you.

The doors of the elevator whizzed shut behind you and you heard the familiar hiss of the air lock sound off when you leaned back against the wall to catch your breath for a moment.

You pressed the button to take you down to your lab, thinking about Deion’s words as the elevator lurched to life. Of course he was worried about you, that was what made him your best friend, right? He cared about you.

But it had been a long time since the two of you had been children in the Colonies. You didn’t need to be protected from the other kids your age anymore. You could take care of yourself now.

You’d pursued your dream in science instead of joining the Company right out of secondary school. You’d had to transfer to another planet to do so, on Charing you’d learned more than just Xenobiology. You’d been taught the language of the planet, and it made it easier for you to get around because on any planet there was always a Charingr or two. And the Company had excitedly welcomed you in as well. You were only one of four scientists the Company had aboard a vessel, the only one they had on the CSS Freedom, one of twenty they had in the entire science program, and the only human.

You were paid twice as much as the general officers because of your qualifications, and you were going to get to retire earlier than the rest as well, if you didn’t die first.

Not to mention, you got to promote the future, your research going to the Hive on Mars to be cataloged and sent out to any Company starship or base. It could prevent wars and help fight disease and you were proud of what you did.

The doors of the elevator opened to your lab and you stepped into the clean room, inhaling the scent of disinfectant and clean air from the filters you had placed in the vents.

You strode over to your desk when you heard the familiar beeping sound of your Com receiving a call. Deion’s face flashed on your screen and you swiped his face away, rejecting the call. You tapped at the screen until the prison bay’s Comline was open for you.

Someone answered right away, acknowledging you and agreeing to your request to have the prisoner brought to your lab.

You hung up, satisfied with yourself. “Suck on that, Deion.” You muttered to the empty room before you went to prep yourself for your run of experiments.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time you are setting your last instrument in place, theairlock on the elevator is whizzing open to the Feyraxian and the guards assigned to him. You were not too surprised to see they’d replaced the earlier guards with a couple more beefy guys, better equipped at handling the alien.

The Feyraxian was muzzled once more, his eyes scanning your lab with questions he couldn’t voice until they finally settled on you. His gaze met yours and he seemed to relax visibly, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Thank you, officers." You waved to the guards, telling them the could leave. One hesitated, but was quickly led away by his partner, who set the keys to the prisoners bindings on your desk as they walked by. The door to the elevator closed behind them and you were left alone with Ketyen the Feyrexian.

The first thing you moved to do was take the muzzle off him, snatching the keys off your desk and flipping through them until you found the little silver star-shaped key piece. He didn’t shake the muzzle off this time, instead letting your remove the piece from over his head. He turned slightly to watch you set it down, his eyes scanning your form. You stood up again to take off his cuffs, unlocking them and sliding them free of his body.

That was when he moved, grabbing you by the wrist and backing you up against the wall of your lab, his low growl actually resonating in your chest from your proximity.  
"Why are you doing this?" His English surprised you, forcing you double take to make sure that it was actually the Feyrexian in front of you.

"I’m a scientist! It’s my job!" You wriggled and used the muscle you had from training with the Company to hopefully pry your hands from his. It proved to be futile, his hands just tightening their grip on you. He was nearly twice your size and you had no idea how much strength a Feyrexian could possess. Obviously enough to pin an official of the Company.

"You can just take me home, yes?" He pushed his weight onto you, his chest against yours making it hard for you to breathe much beyond gasps. "Why do humans do this?"

"T-the Company!" You panted against his face, feeling his own breath sharing the same space as yours with how close he was to you. "It’s my job to research all the alien species we encounter!" You swallowed hard at the glare that crossed his face, closing your eyes and bracing yourself for the impact of something—a fist, a knee, anything.

Instead you were let go, and you slumped back against the wall, staring at him as he stepped away from you. Your subject knelt down to your level, his garnet gaze capturing you once more. “If I let you ‘research’ me, will you keep them from selling me? Make sure I get home?”

You stared at him in surprise, your eyes focusing on his. You could see the anger and the pain he was hiding in that stare, making your heart beat faster in your chest. You took a few deep breaths to regain the ones you’d lost while you thought about how to answer. Could you assure that he was taken home instead of sold? Was that within your realm of power? Was it even within Deion’s?

You had no idea if you could get him home of not, but you chose the easiest answer that would provide you with the research you needed and the subject what he wanted.

"I can do that."

You were pulled back to your feet by the other man, face to face with him again. He searched your face for something, before nodding and releasing you. He made sure you could keep your own feet before he looked around the room. “…What do you need of me?”

You let go of a breath you didn’t know you were holding and smiled at him happily, moving over to push him toward the exam table before dashing over to wash your hands.  
"Strip and sit on the table for me. It will be over before you know it."

You spent the next couple hours exploring the other man, from his teeth to his toes. He had much the physical make up of a human, with muscles shifting under his skin and what felt to be all the internal organs (and maybe a couple more but you were pretty sure he wouldn’t let you cut him open and find out). Marks of all kinds were raised on his skin, and you would have loved to map them out, but that could wait for later.

He hissed at you when you came near his genitals, which he’d kept covered with his palms, so you ignored them for now, even though his growling and shifting made you curious about what was going on behind his hands.

You tried to be as un-invasive as possible, made sure your gloves and utensils were warm, not cold, and if he wanted a break you gave it to him. You only pressed a little to feel under his skin, trying not to hurt him, and despite a growl of discomfort, he seemed to be okay with your poking and prodding.

By the end of it, you had a couple pages of notes and a wonderful body chart filled, making you want to sing with glee. Your duty to the Company was fulfilled for the day, so you let him put his clothes back on while you entered your notes on the computer, humming contentedly to yourself while you typed away.

You were caught by surprise when he turned your chair to face him, his hand on the back of the headrest next to your chin, making you look at him.

"You must keep your promise, yes? I never let anyone see me like that." His voice was so quiet you had to strain to hear it, but you nodded eagerly to show you understood the gravity of his words.

"I got it. I’ll get you back home. But for now, you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, okay?" You smiled up at him out of excitement. You watched him tilt his head slightly before he leaned in closer to you, making you a bit uncomfortable. "Something wrong?"

"I have never seen a human before yesterday." He pulled away and stood up straight, his body towering over yours. "I am just as curious about you as you are about me."

You glanced at the monitor, poking up the number for the holding bay so they could come pick him up, telling them their orders before you moved to cuff him again. He surprised you once more by complying with you and letting you shackle his wrists again.

"If you’re so curious, maybe we can work out an exchange." You shrugged, moving around him toward the front, picking up his muzzle and turning it over in his hands.  
"An exchange?" His eyes narrowed again, focusing on the muzzle in your hands before they met yours again.

"I’ll let you study me if you let me study you."

A wicked grin spread across the Feyrexian’s face, showing slightly pointed teeth, making him look rather cat-like. “I agree to your exchange, human.”

You grinned back at him and slipped the muzzle back onto him, staring at his eyes while you latched it behind his head with your arms around his neck.

"Call me Jules." You stepped away from him as the elevator opened, and you watched the two guards come in and get him, pulling him back to the elevator and removing him from your lab, leaving you to finish compiling your notes into the computers database alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Your computer beeped to remind you to go get dinner a few hours later, startling you out of your focus. You pushed back from your computer and gently kneed your clipboard up onto the desk, then had to catch it when it didn’t quite make it. You dropped it on the desk as you moved toward the elevator, watching the doors open in front of you. You were tired already and it was only seven o’clock. You’d been so into your research, you’d forgotten about anything else entirely.

When the elevator stopped in the hallway outside the galley, you slipped out of it and walked toward the noisy hall, finding dinner already in progress.  
From the entrance, you traveled to the line to grab your tray, waiting to be served. Someone slipped into line behind you and was standing so close you could feel their breath on the back of your neck.

"Commander wants to see you after dinner, Doctor." The person behind you hissed, then backed off, leaving you with chills running down your spine.

You proceeded through to get your food and took a seat among the medical team, who all talked around you and over you, ignoring that you were there at all.

While you were eating, you glanced up toward the command table, seeing Deion staring right back at you. He was clearly angry, his shoulders bunched up and his eyebrows knit together. His dark eyes met yours and you looked back at your food. He was going to let you have it later.

You finished your food in silence before taking your tray to the pile by the door on your way out. You dropped it alongside its companions and ducked out the door. Maybe you could make it back to your lab without seeing the commander. Then you could finish your notes, and sleep on one of the exam tables.

You were waiting for the elevator doors to close, when you saw him barreling toward you.

The doors were stopped from closing and the commander slipped in beside you, hitting the button on the panel to make the doors close behind him.

"Trying to avoid me now, Jules?"

"Not trying to avoid you, Commander. I have more work to do." You glanced frantically at the floor counter as the elevator started to move.

With a lurch, the elevator stopped. A glance at the panel showed you why. The Commander had flicked the emergency stop.

You were stuck with him now.

"You told that Feyrexian you would let him study you." Deion’s voice was hardly above a whisper, his words hissing out from between his teeth. You swore you could see a vein popping out of his temple.

Your face colored in embarrassment but you held your chin high even as your cheeks burned. “How did you even know about that? There was no one but us in the room!” You stared at the commander as his eyes shifted to the left, looking down toward the floor. He didn’t say anything, and that told you the answer. “Are you watching me in my lab? Did you bug me?” Your voice rose at the idea and you felt yourself tense up. The idea that he was sitting at his command chair, watching—and listening—to you while you were in your lab was making you vibrate with anger, the hairs on the back of your neck and arms standing up.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe!" He was in your face in a moment, and you reflexively took a step back into the wall behind you. "I didn’t want you to get hurt by that Feyrexian dog!"

"He’s not a dog, Deion!" You tried to keep your voice even when you spoke back to him. You could get in trouble for talking back to your superior, even if the two of you were alone right now, he could always file a report. "He’s another creature, who is remarkably like but not like a human! It is my job to—"

“‘Study and record the difference in lifeforms’! I know, Jules, you can say that to me until you are blue in the face, but that dog had you pressed against the wall!”

"Like you’re doing to me right now!" You puffed your chest up and got right back into his face, your anger getting the better of you.

"It’s not the same!"

"The hell it isn’t! You have me pushed against the wall as though you had your hands around my neck, just like he did! You are trying to intimidate me, Deion, and I don’t appreciate it! You are supposed to be my friend!"

You watched him as he started to shake, and you flinched when he slammed his fist into the wall behind you. “I am your friend!” He stood over you like that for a moment, slowly lowering his fist to the bar that lined the elevator behind you, trapping you between his mass and the wall. “I just want to protect you, Jules.”

You took a deep breath to relax yourself, closing your eyes for a moment. When you opened them, you stared right into your best friends eyes and spoke lowly so only he could hear you. “I don’t need you to protect me, Deion.”

He pulled away from you like he was hit, standing back and staring down at you with something that looked like sadness in his eyes. You slipped by him to turn the elevator back on, riding in an uncomfortable silence down to your lab. You stepped out of the elevator and onto the familiar linoleum, hearing the doors shut behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

The steady beeping of the alarm on your com wakes you at halfpast seven in the morning. You groan aloud as you grope over the cold metal of your exam table until you find the phone and shut off the noise. You sit up on stiff muscles and you try to stretch them out a little before you stand up, hoping that your legs won’t buckle underneath you.

Why you ever thought sleeping on your exam table was a good idea, you’ll never know, but you did it at least once a week instead of returning the the sleeping barracks on the third floor of the ship.

The mail light on your computer is blinking when you move over toward your desk and you tapped the little box on your screen to open the message from the holding bay, telling you that your subject will be on his way to your lab at eight.

You grimace at the time and wobble over to your table to get setup again. Your head is pounding as you slide your tools out of their sanitizing packets and onto your tray. The doors of the elevator open while you’re still setting up, and you hear the jingle of keys being placed on your desk before they shut again.

You turn to grab the last tool packet out of your cabinet and you see Ketyen standing by the door, his eyes following your movements. You gave him a little wave and turned back to what you were doing, setting the last of your instruments out, moving to put the sanitation packet in the trash with the others when you hear the keys being dropped again.

This time when you turn to face Ketyen, he is standing with his arms hanging free at his sides and a seemingly innocent expression on his face.

You couldn’t help a little laugh as you took in his appearance.

"Have you tried that trick with the guards yet?"

The wicked grin you’d seen the day before came back over his face, showing his pointed teeth to you again. “I believe there would be a punishment if I did that in front of them.” He strode over to join you at the table, looking at your tools with mild interest.

"If you can escape your binds, why haven’t you just run away?" You moved over to look at the binds in question, making sure they’d been unlocked and not forced off.  
"It’s much harder to get the keys off the guard than the desk."

You nodded and pushed the shackles toward the center of the desk, turning back toward him with a little sigh. “That does make a difference.” You shrugged out of your lab-coat, realizing you were still wearing it after sleeping in it all night and hung it on the corner of your cabinet.

"Did you sleep here last night?" You felt Ketyen’s eyes on you the moment he spoke, and it made your cheeks color a bit.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I was… avoiding someone." You turned back toward him but kept your gaze low as you walked back over to the table and motioned for him to sit down on the platform.

He sat as you instructed and started to unzip the shirt they’d given him to wear while he was confined. “The commander?”

Your cheeks colored even more and you glared at him. “How do you know that?”

"You and him, you are close, yes?" He shrugged out of the shirt, letting it drop onto the floor behind the table. "The guards talked about it too. Something about the elevator."

"You listen to the gossip?" You grabbed for your gloves, pulling them on so you had something to focus on other than your embarrassment.

"Not much to do in the cell." He hissed when you placed your hands on his sides to feel his skeletal structure. He sat in silence while you counted ribs and felt your way around his chest and stomach, taking little notes with one hand while you poked and prodded with the other. "Talking about him makes you upset? Are you lovers?"

You stopped what you were doing, dropping your pen in shock. “I…excuse me?”

"The commander. He is your lover, yes?"

You stepped away from the Feyrexian to stare at him. “…Does it… Do Deion and I really look like we’re lovers?”

Ketyen tilted his head at you and hummed softly, making the sound echo in his chest almost like a purr. It stopped when he spoke again. “No. He does not seem like the mate for you. You are both very different.”

You nodded and leaned your hand against his chest lightly. “Make that noise again. The one you were making before you spoke.”

He laughed softly before doing as you instructed, starting his thrumming purr up again. You could feel his chest vibrating under your palm, and you couldn’t help a grin as it spread across your face. You scribbled down a note about purring, keeping your palm flat over his sternum while you did. He stopped the gentle noise after a minute or so, peeking at your notes before looking at you. “You compared me to a cat?”

"Cats purr, you purr. It made sense." He let out another snort of laughter and you glanced up in time to see him rolling his eyes at you.

You set your pen down and trailed your fingers along his throat, feeling along the cords of muscle and veins as gently as you could.

He started to purr again, and you realized how close you were standing to him when you could feel that purr in your own chest.

You stepped away from him quickly, taking your gloves off and tossing them into the trash. You grabbed for your clipboard to start jotting down notes, hoping he wouldn’t get suspicious about the suddenness of your actions. You moved over to sit down on your office chair, pulling up the files you’d started the day before on him and adding the new information. You heard Ketyen moving behind you, but you tried to focus on your work instead of him.

The purring was something you hadn’t expected—and neither was your desire to curl up in his arms and feel that purr vibrate through you for the rest of your day. You wrote off the feeling right away. It wasn’t relevant to your work and you didn’t need to be crawling all over an alien life form when you should be working, no matter how attractive said alien was.

And god he was. You could see him now out of the corner of your eyes, still shirtless, wandering the space of your lab. He picked up a couple of your instruments and looked them over before setting them back down.

You were distracting yourself with him again. Bad idea.

You typed a few more notes down and focused on the computer, making it easier for Ketyen to sneak up on you and lean over your chair to squint at your computer.  
"You typed the same line twice." He pointed out, then corrected the mistake for you. "Are you feeling good?"

"I’m fine." You managed to squeak out the words, quickly putting more of your notes into the computer.

He moved over in front of you, blocking your view of the monitor and turned your chair toward himself, before reaching and hand out and pulling you in close to lean his forehead against yours. He lingered for a moment there, his hand in your hair. “You don’t have a fever.” He concluded this with a nod of finality. “Are you angry with me?”

You were surprised by the question and you shook your head at him. “What would I have to be mad about?”

"The Commander? I asked about him. It made you unhappy."

He was worried about that? It took all you had to stifle the giggle you wanted to let out. You looked up at him, still lingering over you and shrugged. “Deion and I grew up together. He gets very… protective of me.”

Ketyen considered this for a moment, his head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowing while he processed what you said. “But you are not his?” His words sounded almost hopeful and you didn’t quite know what to make of them. Why would he ask that? Why would he even care?

"I belong to no one but the Company." You affirmed, leaning past him to continue working, finishing the last of the notes you had to add before you got up to file the paper work away. You walked to your file box and the other man followed behind you.

"No one holds your heart?" His question was asked softly from where he stood next to you, his head still tilted down so he could look you in the eyes.

"No. No one really wants someone like me." You shrugged and tried to move away from him and he grabbed your arm gently.

He didn’t say anything, but he did stare at you intensely, his eyes slowly mapping out your face and down the rest of your body. You could feel yourself slowly turning red under his gaze but before you were truly too red, he nodded and let you go. “I see nothing wrong with you. They should want you.”

You sucked in a deep breath and your stomach flipped over, the rest of your face and ears turning an even darker shade of red.

You squirmed away from him and toward the exam table, trying with shaky hands to put your tools away. Anything to distract yourself from his kind words. You never thought you’d hear something like that from someone you knew, let alone someone who didn’t know you at all. Maybe it was because he’d said something that you felt so elated.

He moved over and crawled onto the table again, putting himself in your line of vision again.

"Are we done for today?" He asked, watching you put things away with a small pout.

"I think so." You shrugged and glanced at him. "You can get dressed if you want."

"What about our agreement?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at **careforaqueervine** and **autorespawnse**.


End file.
